Guardian Angel
by SweetRocker07
Summary: Takes place in DNC season episode 10 when Maya was in the median between life and death during her coma she gets a visit from an old spirit and friend telling her to go on and live her life.


Maya slowly opened her eyes, she could see the white light, she was almost there her suffering was almost over she ran faster and faster until a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back

"Maya!" yelled a voice, Maya froze still at the familiar voice it was impossible he had died many years ago, she turned around there he stood her voice was shaking "Cam?"

"Maya I am glad I caught you in time" he said in relief.

She looked towards the light and back at him "am I dead?" she asked confused.

"No not quite but as soon as you walk to that light you will be" he said.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Maya.

"I'm making sure you don't make the same choice I did Maya Matlin, you have an entire future ahead of you, you have people who love you take a look over there" he said pointing behind her.

She turned around she could see tears falling from her sister and parents eyes as they hold onto her almost lifeless body.

"Also take a look there" said Cam as she turned the other way and could see a hospital waiting room "Zig, Zoe, Tristan, Grace, Miles,and Esme sitting with their heads down and tears falling from their eyes.

"You see those people, your friends, your family they care about you, they love you" said Cam.

"Cam you out of all people know what I am going through, I feel like I can't breathe, every day I wake up and wish I didn't and you know what when you left you took part of me with you, you are asking me to think about my friends and family, why didn't you think of your family, why didn't you think of how you would leave me... didn't someone try to talk you out of leaving like you are doing to me" Maya said pissed off.

"Maya I died instantly, right now you are in the median you have a chance to choose to go back and live your life or come die and everything be over, you have everything going for you I know things are hard now but you are a very talented, beautiful, young lady who is about to graduate and after that take on the entire world you can't do that if your story ends here" said Cam.

"How do you know I will make it?" said Maya.

"Maya those songs are not just songs they are stories, only stories you can tell "Not Okay" telling the story about feminism, Black or White telling the story about looking at the all in between the good and bad in people and situations, Yes"...he then paused as his heart began to ache the story of..." he then hesitated "falling in love."

"I can explain about Zig..." said Maya.

"No It was always that idiot Maya, I loved you but your heart always belonged to that dumbass" said Cam rolling his eyes.

"Cam... you do know you were my first love, you haunted me for years you were always in the back of my mind when my friend Miles had issues.." said Maya.

"You thought he might have tried to kill himself and you did the right thing watching over him...because at one point he wanted to you weren't paranoid you were right about him, that kid is a lot like me" said Cam.

"Is he okay now?" said Maya.

"Yeah because he kept going I can't say how but I know he has a bright future ahead and part of it was because of you, you are an amazing person all those people down there, your presence has helped them all in some way and without you... their world wouldn't be theirs without you in it Miles didn't take the last exit he kept going" said Cam.

"And Last Exit the song of ending my life" Maya finished "how is that a good story."

"Last Exit the story of not ending your story but starting a new chapter or a new book, telling kids and teens that ending things is not the answer you can't start over but you can take a pause and continue on" said Cam.

"You know about all my songs?" said Maya.

"I am always watching over you, the good stuff and the bad Maya" said Cam.

"I had an old band mate..." said Maya.

"Adam? he is fine, we hang out sometimes its fun" said Cam.

"You sure you don't want me up here with your gang?" Maya joked.

"Nah I'd rather have you living your life with your friends and family and making your dreams come true I can be your biggest fan from here and catch up with you when its your time" said Cam.

"So my time isn't now" said Maya.

"No not yet, now go live your life I can't say how I know but you have an amazing opportunity coming up soon and Id hate for you to miss it...it could be life changing, if you let it" said Cam.

"Its gonna get easier?" said Maya.

"It will" he said.

Maya nodded "when I make it big you know you get bragging rights right?"

"You may not see me but I'll always be there, now go become the next Taylor Swift and take over the world" said Cam.

Maya started to walk away from the light and Cam "I'll always love you Cam," she whispered.

He watched her as she dissapeared "I love you Maya Matlin."

Katie was lying over Maya's body tears falling down her face when she all of a sudden heard the machine start beating the lines were zig zagging again instead of almost being straight.

"Oh my god...oh my god" Katie cried as she ran and got the doctor a few seconds later Maya's eyes fluttered open "Katie?"

"Oh my god Maya...you made it...you pushed through" she cried.

"I'm okay Katie" she said in a soft whisper.

The doctor checked her out "she came out of her coma, she will be okay" he said.

Katie then ran out of the room and a room of people awaited any type of news good or bad.

"She's gonna be okay" she breathed.

The whole crew ran and surrounded Katie tears running down their eyes "oh thank god" said Grace "thank you thank you."

"You guys just need to stick with her, show her that you are not going anywhere," said Katie.

"We promise" said Grace, Jonah, Zoe, Miles and Zig.

Katie walked back in to the room and could see Maya blinking "we almost lost you kiddo, I'm so thankful and don't worry you are never going to be alone again we all are going to be here for you, we promise."

"And my guardian angel" said Maya as she smiled and looked up to the ceeling.

"I think you need some sleep hunny" said Katie.

"Yeah I do" she said smiling up again she had another chance again at life all because of her guardian angel Campbell Saundars.


End file.
